


always so easy

by mykt



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, F/M, Mildly Awkward Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykt/pseuds/mykt
Summary: “I’ll tell you what,” she says after a moment, burying a hand in Jungkook’s hair to pull him up first. He whines indignantly at getting his hair pulled but needs must. “If you let me peg you then you can fuck my ass.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145
Collections: Jungkook Peg-Fest 2019





	always so easy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [trauma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trauma/pseuds/trauma) in the [PeggingJungkook](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PeggingJungkook) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> jungkook gets pegged by his girlfriend chaeyoung. that's it. that's the prompt.

“So I was thinking,” is the first thing Jungkook says as he flops down on top of Chaeyoung on the couch. Chaeyoung lets out an undignified _oof_ as the air is knocked out of her. “We should spice up our sex life,” Jungkook continues, rearranging himself so he’s straddling Chaeyoung’s hips. “And I think anal is pretty spicy.”

Chaeyoung glares up at her boyfriend. “You wanna fuck my ass?” she asks, satisfied as Jungkook’s cheeks begin to tint pink.

It’s early afternoon on a Sunday and both of them are off work and have nothing to do. After their tri-weekly gym trip they got food and came home to collapse on the closet available surface. Chaeyoung was getting rather engrossed in a documentary about bottle caps before Jungkook interrupted her.

“I just think it would be fun,” Jungkook mutters, earlier confidence lost.

“Of course you think it’ll be fun,” Chaeyoung says. She runs a hand through Jungkook’s hair, still damp from the shower. “How about I fuck your ass, oppa?”

Jungkook’s eye widen comically before he frowns and shakes his head. “Wouldn’t that hurt, though?”

“Don’t you think it’s going to hurt me?” Chaeyoung exclaims, wapping Jungkook’s shoulder with the television remote.

Jungkook shrugs. “Maybe a little.”

“No,” Chaeyoung says firmly. “There’s absolutely no way you’re putting anything in my butt.”

“Chaeyah please,” Jungkook whines, falling forward so he’s covering Chaeyoung’s torso with his own like a muscled blanket. Chaeyoung tries to push him up by his shoulders but he’s too heavy. She sighs in defeat, staring up at the ceiling from over Jungkook’s shoulder.

“If you won’t even do it then why would I, oppa?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Because you love me?” he replies in a tone that lets Chaeyoung know he’s grasping at straws.

“I’ll tell you what,” she says after a moment, burying a hand in Jungkook’s hair to pull him up first. He whines indignantly at getting his hair pulled but needs must. “If you let me peg you then you can fuck my ass.”

“I’ve seen those reddit posts too,” Jungkook says, “The guy gets fucked and he doesn’t like it and then doesn’t want to fuck his girlfriend anymore.”

“Exactly. You should know what it feels like,” Chaeyoung says.

Jungkook considers it for a moment, brow furrowed like he’s thinking hard. Chaeyoung already knows he’s going to say yes, even if he thinks it’ll hurt, the promise of getting to fuck her ass is too good to pass up.

“Okay,” he decides.

And with that he’s shuffling again like the big worm of a boy, wedging himself between Chaeyoung and the couch so he can lay his head on Chaeyoung’s chest. Chaeyoung keeps her hand in his hair, scratching his scape gently with her nails.

That’s the end of that discussion.

* * *

She puts Jungkook in charge of buying the dildo even though she knows he’ll pick something small and thin. It’s not that she wants to hurt him, just wants to make sure he knows what he’ll be putting her through.

Chaeyoung has never had much interest in trying anal. She’s fingered herself a couple of times and enjoyed it just fine but it was nothing compared to how good her pussy feels. The difference is that Jungkook has a prostate — there’s something in it for him.

She doesn’t know Jungkook’s history with anal. She kind of assumes everyone’s done it these days however Jungkook’s reaction would suggest otherwise. They’ve been dating since college, Jungkook had a couple of girlfriends before her and a couple of boyfriends, too. She never found out far has he went with them, never cared enough to ask.

It’s not like the thought of pegging Jungkook has never entered her mind before but she didn’t expect to be acting on it anytime soon.

She spends most of the next day in her office scrolling through all too familiar websites looking for a harness, hoping the IT guys get a hit out of seeing what she’s up to.

The two of them have a sizeable collection of sex toys already although most of them are designed with penises or vaginas in mind. Chaeyoung isn’t sure how much spicier their sex life can get given the amount of remote control vibrators they own.

She’s never brought a strap on harness before, naturally. She’s never needed one. She clicks on something with lots of straps and buckles and then realises that there’s no way she’s going to figure out how to put that on. The leather is nice though, sleek, would look hot against her tan skin.

In the end she settles on another leather harness, one with fewer straps and buckles so she won’t embarrass herself in front of Jungkook. It’s expensive — more than she should spend for something she might only use once — but if she’s going to peg Jungkook she’s going to do it right.

Chaeyoung texts Jungkook a link to the one she chose so he knows to look for a dildo that fill fit securely into the base. While she’s on the website she takes a peak of the dildos on offer. A few catch her eye but she knows Jungkook would never let her near him with something that big. The coward.

* * *

Jungkook is almost more excited than Chaeyoung when the packages arrive. He tears the box apart from such enthusiasm Chaeyoung is worried he’ll send the dildo flying across the room.

Thankfully, the dildo is safe.

“It’s bigger than I thought it would be,” Jungkook says with a frown, turning the silicone dildo over in his hand. The thing can’t be longer than 6 inches and is thin, too, with a flared base.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “It’s smaller than you are. You’re not even getting the authentic experience.”

“I don’t think the idea was _I get fucked with my own penis_.”

“You should know what it feels like, oppa,” Chaeyoung says.

Jungkook shrugs. “I think it’ll feel just fine,” he says, waving it about in front of her face.

Chaeyoung ignores him, opening the second box that must contain her harness with considerably less vigour than Jungkook unboxing his dildo. She takes it out of the box, admiring the supple leather and shiny silver buckles. There are several notches for each to secure the straps around her hips. God forbid the thing slip off mid-fuck.

She takes the dildo from Jungkook and slots it into place. Jungkook watches her intently.

“When do you wanna do it?” Jungkook asks.

Chaeyoung grimaces. “Planning when to have sex isn’t very spicy.”

“Hey! I have to clean my butthole and everything, some planning is necessary,” Jungkook argues.

“How about you just surprise me with a clean butthole then?” she says and that’s what they do.

* * *

It’s another two weeks before Chaeyoung finds herself nestles between Jungkook’s thighs, chest flush with his. His knees bracket her waist as they kiss, slow and sloppy. She makes a soft noise into Jungkook’s mouth that he reciprocates when she pulls his bottom lip between her teeth. The noise makes her clit throb from where it’s swollen between her thighs. She’s already come twice, they thought it’d be best to get that out of the way, as romantic as it sounds.

She pulls back, eyebrow arched as she asks, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says, but then he’s throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her back down for another kiss. She laughs against his lips but kisses him back.

“Let me get the lube, oppa,” she says, sitting up onto her knees. Jungkook whines as she pulls back. Luckily, the lube is already on top of the sheets ready for her. She grabs the bottle and uncaps it without fanfare, squirting a little out onto the tips of two fingers. Chaeyoung trimmed her nails in preparation, not that she likes to keep them particularly long anyway. Her fingers are slim — too slim for her liking when it comes to this — but they’ll do, it’s just getting him ready for the main event.

Truthfully, she expected Jungkook to chicken out by now. She thought he’d just never bring it up again and let the harness gather dust in their drawer and she wouldn’t mention it either so long as he wasn’t begging to fuck her ass anymore.

She rubs her fingers together just to feel the slide and also because that one website she read said it was good to warm the lube up prior to use. She places a hand on Jungkook’s inner thigh, motioning for him to spread his legs wider. He does so obediently, eyeing her lubed fingers like warily.

“I’m gonna finger you now, oppa,” Chaeyoung says matter-of-factly.

Jungkook snorts and says, “Go for it.”

She rubs her lubed fingers over his hole, pressing a little just to feel the muscle give beneath the pressure. Her index finger slides in easily, as expected. Jungkook frowns a little at the intrusion but doesn’t make a noise.

“How’s it feel, oppa?” Chaeyoung asks, pulling her finger out until just the tip remains in and pushing it back in. There’s no real resistance with the amount of lube on her fingers.

“I don’t know,” Jungkook says, clenching around her finger. “Weird?”

She huffs a laugh and curls her finger inside just to see if that gets a reaction. He just keeps frowning. She rubs calming circles into his thigh with her free thumb, keeping him spread open at the same time.

“You want another?” she asks. Jungkook nod and Chaeyoung wastes no time in pushing a second well-lubed finger in beside the first. The stretch is definitely there this time as she slides two fingers up to the knuckle.

Jungkook lets out a little strained noise, clenching around her again only to gasp at the feeling. She smirks and thrusts them in and out slowly. She can’t quite tell if he likes it or not, especially with the way his cock is flagging sadly against his hip. What she’s doing can’t be much stimulation for him. She tries not to feel bad about it.

The whole idea of this thing was to make sure Jungkook knew what it felt like to be ass fucked, not for him to get off on it. That part was an added extra if anything. She wants him to feel good though, naturally.

“Touch yourself,” she prompts. Jungkook does as he’s told, wrapping his right hand around his cock and pumps slowly, just to get things slowly. It doesn’t take long for him to get properly hard again, moaning quietly as she continues to thrust her fingers into him.

So, the thing about fingering her own ass is that there’s no prostate to search for. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t research how to find Jungkook’s but reading about it and being knuckle-deep in your boyfriend are totally different scenarios. She curls her fingers up, not sure exactly what she should be looking for but she knows where it should be she just has to find the right angle and—

“ _Oh!_ ” Jungkook yelps suddenly, eyes flying open. She hadn’t even noticed he’d close them, too busy watching her fingers stretch him open. His hands pause on his cock and Chaeyoung watches his face carefully as she presses the pads of her fingers over the same spot in his ass.

“Feel good now?” she asks, smirk playing on her lips.

Jungkook just nods hurriedly, whiny moan leaving his lips as he begins to roll his hips down to meet her hand.

Chaeyoung pulls back, not missing the grunt of protest that Jungkook makes, before she pushes back in with three fingers this time. She has to press them together into an awkward triangle so they’ll slide in smoothly, his rim stretched tightly around her fingers. Jungkook whines and begins to pump his cock again. She finds his prostate easily this time, trying to rub it while she scissors her fingers apart.

Distantly, she realises that this probably isn’t turning Jungkook off the idea of fucking her ass. Distantly, she doesn’t mind that.

Chaeyoung’s clit throbs steadily between her thighs as Jungkook’s moans get needier. She wants nothing more than to straddle his hips and sink down on his cock, but this isn’t about her. At this point she’s fairly sure Jungkook would protest an empty ass.

“Chae,” Jungkook groans. “I want the thing.”

Chaeyoung snorts despite herself. “The thing?” she asks, still teasing his prostate mercilessly.

He glares up at her, pouting a little. He looks a bit pathetic with his bangs sticking to his forehead, cheeks flushed and lips still a little kiss swollen from earlier.

“You gotta ask for it nicely, oppa,” she coos, letting herself be a little cruel. When Jungkook rolls his eyes she stills her fingers inside of him, hoping it’ll drag it out of him.

Jungkook groans again but out of frustration this time. He rolls her hips down in a vague attempt to fuck himself on her fingers. It not long before he give in, huffing. “Chaeyah, please,” he says.

“I didn’t say beg, I said ask nicely,” she says. She leans over, fingers still buried in his ass, to peck him on his lips. Jungkook chases her lips when she pulls away. She takes pity on him and kisses him properly, sliding her tongue into his mouth and biting his lip. They part with a wet click and Jungkook stares up at her, face straight.

“Get the strap, Chae,” he says, deadly serious. Chaeyoung bursts into giggles, pulling her fingers out and wiping them on his thigh.

“Idiot,” she murmurs, kissing him once more before she retrieves the harness from the end of the bed.

It takes her longer than she’s like to admit to get it onto her body. It’s not like she hasn’t practiced putting it on a few times just so make sure she didn’t make a total fool of herself in front of Jungkook. Maybe she took some pictures too. Maybe.

Jungkook doesn’t move a muscle to help her as she secures to dildo in place and makes sure all of the buckles are fastened. He just lays back on the bed, fisting his cock with his thighs spread wide, asshole open and glistening.

She settles back between his thighs. Jungkook doesn’t look so afraid of the dildo anymore. It’s not that much bigger than her fingers, really, but it’s much longer.

“You want it like this, oppa?” she asks.

“Fuck me already,” Jungkook replies impatiently.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and reaches for the discarded lube to slick the dildo up. She isn’t sure how much to use so goes all out lathering the thing up. Once she thinks its sufficiently lubricated she grabs the base to guide it towards Jungkook’s hole, ignoring how uncomfortably sticky her hand feels. She pushes forward when she head catches on his loosened hole, the movement foreign.

Jungkook groans as she sinks into him slowly, trying to get a look between his thighs to see the length of the dildo disappear into his body. She stops when her hips meet his body, looking to Jungkook for permission to start moving. She read that was the ettiequte. She wishes she could feel his heat around her, can remember how tight he was around her fingers.

“Move,” Jungkook orders, eyes fluttering shut as soon as he does. One of his hands hang limp above his head, the other on his cock. He looks like quite the pillow princess spread out beneath her. Chaeyoung doesn’t want to ruin the mood by commenting on his snark. Instead, she pulls her hips back until just the tip remains inside and then thrusts forward. Jungkook reacts beautifully, back arching into the thrust, delicate noise leaving his parted lips.

It takes a bit to establish any kind of rhythm. Chaeyoung has never fucked anyone before, the whole thing feels unnatural at first. She gives a few clumsy thrusts before she finds her footing. Luckily, Jungkook doesn’t seem the mind, just enjoys it.

Chaeyoung isn’t sure what she expected when Jungkook agreed. Honestly, she wasn’t sure he’d like it at all, knowing how fussy he can be. Turns out she had nothing to worry about.

“Harder,” Jungkook chokes out and it’s all Chaeyoung can do to comply. She leans back, gripping his waist with both hands to get better leverage, kicking her hips forward to slam into Jungkook. The force of the thrust punches a choked moan out of Jungkook so loud she almost whines. Her pussy throbs, she longs for something inside of her, some friction on her clit— anything at this point.

Jungkook sounds like he’s dying as she sets a brutal pace, giving him what he asked for. She doesn’t even know if she’s hitting his prostate, isn’t sure how to angle her hips to find it. She doesn’t think it matters at this point, Jungkook certainly isn’t protesting.

Jungkook’s hand strips his cock at a concerning pace, precum flying in drops across his stomach. Part of Chaeyoung wants to finish him off herself so badly but doesn’t trust herself to let go of his waist.

She shifts her hips a little, adjusting her grip and the reaction is instantaneous. Jungkook’s whole body jolts, pathetic whine leaving his lips. Chaeyoung know she must’ve found his prostrate without trying. Her lips part as she pants heavily, speeding up.

It’s no time at all before Jungkook’s breath becomes frantic, toned stomach clenching as he gets closer and closer. With a final cry he comes, white streaking across his belly in thick ropes. Chaeyoung fucks him through it, only slowing down when she’s sure he’s done.

“Fuck me,” Jungkook sighs.

She pulls out and immediately begins fumbling with the straps of the harness, wanting it off. She needs to come so badly it hurts. It’s such a weirdly one-sided thing, but its her turn now.

“Oppa, can you— I want—” Chaeyoung says, struggling with the buckles.

Jungkook catches on quickly, sitting up and working on the other side. As soon as they get the harness off he slips his hand between her legs and begins to rub tight circles around her clit. Chaeyoung grips his shoulders, moaning against his neck as he gets her off. It doesn’t take more than a minute before she’s tensing against him, hole clenching around nothing.

Jungkook is definitely going to want to fuck her ass now.

**Author's Note:**

> screams, i have nothing to say


End file.
